A Promise is a Promise
by tricksterxgentleman
Summary: “Don’t be sad, my princess,” he gave her a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be back,” he, once again, hugged her.“Goodbye, Ryoma-kun!” she said after their hug. "I'll ba back." just wait.... a RyoSaku one shot, one-sided Fuji x oc, AU


"Hello, Ryoma-kun," greeted a seven-year-old girl in twin braids.

"…" There is no response from him. The girl frowned. "Mou, is something wrong…? Did I hurt you? Did your aniki tease you?"

"No, not something like that, Sakuno-chan…"

"Then what is it…?"

**Flashback**

"_Yo, yo!! CHIBISUKE!!! GUESS WHAT?!!" asked a twelve-year-old boy to his younger brother._

"_What?" a small grunt was heard from him, signaling that he is in bad mood._

"_MOM AND DAD DECIDED WE'LL MOVE BACK TO AMERICA!!!"_

"_EHH?!"_

"_Aren't you happy? We're going to see my friends again!! After five long years…"_

_Light footsteps can be heard heading towards the two siblings. "Okaa-san.." young Ryoma muttered._

"_Yes, Ryoma-chan?" her mother, Rinko, said._

"_Umm… is that true?"_

"_True, what?"_

"_OF COURSE IT'S TRUE, CHIBI-SU-KE!!" whined the elder Echizen child._

"_Oh, if it's about moving back to America, yes, it's true, honey," she smiled knowingly what her children want. "Don't you like it?"_

"_I do but…" he answered but he can't continue._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_CHIBISUKE!!!" whined again from Ryoga behind them._

"_Nevermind.. uhh… I'm sleepy, I wanna sleep now," he said. He, then, turns around and ran to his room upstairs. _

'_What happened to him?' Ryoga thought._

_Rinko was saddened. She knew what he meant. Leaving his best friend will be the hardest thing in life._

_Upstairs, in Ryoma's room. There he lay down to his bed. Thinking like;_

'_How about Sakuno-chan?'_

'_Who's going to protect her while I'm gone?'_

'_I don't like her to be sad.'_

'_Will I tell her?'_

'_Yes, I have to.'_

_With his eyes closed, he drifted into a deep sleep._

'_Oyasumi nasai, Sakuno-chan…'_

**End of flashback**

"W-what?" she looked shocked.

Ryoma, still sad, said, "We're moving back to America…"

"B-but how about me? You p-promised me you'll never l-leave me!!" Sakuno's crying. Then, he hugged her.

"I promise you, Sakuno-chan. I'll be back. Remember that," he whispered to his ear. After they broke apart, Ryoma took out a silver heart necklace from his pocket. Sakuno saw it. She widened her eyes in amusement and realization. He wore it to her neck.

"Um, where d-did you get this?" she said holding the heart.

"'Kaa-san, gave it to me when I was five. And I'm giving it to you," he said.

"B-but why?"

"You have to wear it every day so that when the day comes, I can recognize it is you, Sakuno."

"Ohh.. and also d-don't replace your cap with a new ones so that I can also r-recognize you," she said patting his head with his white cap.

"Of course," they laughed. This is not the last time he'll see her smile.

"P-promise me that, Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"Pinky promise!!"

Few moments later…

"Ryoma-chan!! We're going now!!" her mother shouted.

"HAI!! I'll be coming," he shouted back.

"Umm.. anou…"

"Don't be sad, my princess," he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back," he, once again, hugged her.

"Goodbye, Ryoma-kun!!" she said after their hug.

He smiled at her and waved a goodbye. "I'll be back."

**Ten years later…**

Whispers can be heard all over the campus of Seishun Gakuen High School Division especially the boys tennis courts. They all heard that their coach and also their math teacher, Sumire Ryuzaki, is going to retire soon from work. Her replacement is still unknown to them.

**Boys Tennis Courts [with the regulars of the girls tennis team]**

"Everyone line up!!" Ryuzaki-sensei called including seven girls. (they're having a practice match with the boys). She stood beside the boys' captain.

"I'm sure you all heard rumors that I'll be retiring or something… I'll make things clear. I won't be retiring.. (loud cheers from behind) but there is…" she was cut off because of a sound of closing door.

"Hello, minna. Sorry I was late. I was in a meeting," Sakuno said.

"Cheers, buchou," the girls greeted. Sakuno smiled.

"NOOO!! NO NEED TO BE SORRY!! THE THING IS YOU'RE HERE!!" Haruko said/shouted. Her twin sister, Haruka, sighed.

"Okay since everyone's here, I'll make the announcement. Yes, I'm not retiring but the boys' tennis team will have a special trainer/assistant coach this time. His name is…"

"Sorry, I'm late, Sensei…" a boy, with the same age of them, they think, approached Ryuzaki-sensei.

All heads turned to him. Sakuno, as soon as she saw him, has narrowed eyes, thinking something? 'Ehhh……. So familiar…….'

Ruriko smiled unknowingly.

Hinata said, "Um, sorry, but outsiders are not allowed to go inside the courts."

"Hyuga-san, I'm not an outsider," the boy said. He has dark green hair and golden cat-like eyes with the average height of a seventeen-year-old. He smirked.

"Minna, meet Echizen Ryoma, your new assistant coach/trainer," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1….

"EEHH?!" all of them can't believe.

"But Sensei, he's only at our age!!!" one shouted.

"Yes! And he looks weak; Takishima-buchou can even beat him!!!"

A vein popped out of Ryoma's head. Takishima Kei sighed. Sakuno couldn't help but ran outside the courts and looked for a place to think. No one noticed her except him. Ryoma was about to run too.. but..

"According to my data, Echizen Ryoma.. has a pure Japanese blood but was born and raised in America. He lived here for five years but moved back afterwards. At the age of 9, he finished elementary. 12, he finished middle school. 15, he finished high school. Also in his tennis background, he became a pro player at the age of 15. And was only beaten by two people, his older brother and father. He is also a young prodigy in terms of music. He held big concerts in New York and Europe because of his amazing talent in playing violin and piano."

"Sugoi/Kakui/Whoa/So talented!!"

"EEH?!! Inui-senpai!! What're you doing here?!!" both Eiko and Haruko shouted. They saw the ex-regulars standing outside.

"Saaa… Is it bad to visit our dear school?" replied Fuji. Haruka blushed when she heard his voice.

"NYAA!! How's practice Eiko-chan!!" Eiji glomped her little sister.

"Saaa.. you guys are lucky having a pro tennis here in front of you is.. well.." he didn't continue because he saw Ryoma running out of the courts. He opened his eyes. 'Saaa.. so they know each other?' he thought. Haruka fainted upon seeing Fuji's azure eyes.

"EEHH? SIS!! Wake up now!!"

Fuji rushed towards the fainted girl. "I'll carry her," he said.

"AWWWWWWW" shouted the club members which stood behind them.

**Somewhere…**

Sakuno sat down in front of a Sakura tree, not knowing what to do. 'He's here, he promised..'

What if he recognized her and said that she's ugly?

What if he is not the Ryoma he used to know…?

What if he doesn't like her back…?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hug from behind. She stood up and looked at her back.

She almost cried when he saw him, Ryoma's hugging her. After ten years…

"I missed you.. Sakuno-chan…" he whispered.

"I missed you too, Ryoma-kun."

…

"Anou, how did you know it's me?"

"Because of this necklace," he held of her necklace which is she wore every day.

"T-there is something I want you to know…."

"AAAWW…. Don't stutter, be back to your normal self…" he pouted.

"Okay… I just wanted to tell you that ILOVEYOUSINCEWEFIRSTMET but IFYOU'LLREJECTMEIHOPEOURFRIENDSHIPWILLCONTINUETILLEND. ILOVEYOUVERYMUCHRYOMA-KUN.

"And who told you that your love can't be responded by me…?"

She looked confused. What did he say?

He chuckled. "I said that I love you, too!"

She just stood there, frozen.

…

A few seconds later..

"Oi..Sakuno, are you---OUMMMPPPHHH"

Her lips were connected with his… He reached for her back and hugged her while kissing her…

…

"I kept my promise," he said.

"Then, why don't you join the PIP group founded by my friend, Reiya?," she replied.

"Promise is a Promise…" She chuckled.

"Ohh…. Nice one…"

"Ne, welcome home, Ryoma-kun."

"Tadaima and aishiteru Sakuno-chan."

"Oh, and welcome to Seigaku, then. On behalf of the whole club.."

He smiled. He felt something… something he needed to get..

"Pontaaa~"

"Huh?"

"I need Ponta… where is the vending machine..?"

"Oh, I'll go with you…"

They walked holding each other's hands.

...

"FUJI-SENPAI!!! DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!!!" Haruko shouted at Fuji who is carrying the sleeping girl in his arms.

He smiled, "And what if I don't?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Hinata sighed. "Haruko-senpai..." she said.

"Hmmm?" She calms down when she heres Hinata's voice. Amazing..

"Can't you get it?" They are walking along the corridor to the infirmary.

"Huh?"

"Haruko-chan, Fuji-senpai likes your sister and your sister loves him back.." Eiko explained and glances at Fuji walking beside her.

"Ohhh..........WHAT?!!"

"Sooooo, Eiko-senpai's correct, ne?"

"Saaa.. another genius came.."

Fuji chuckled.

Unknown to the girls, Haruka's actually awake by her sister's voice and is bluching madly because of what she heard.

"So, it's true," Haruko said. She gave Fuji a sharp look, "Don't ever hurt her."

"Of course."

**~End~**

A/n: hihihi… a one-shot RyoSaku… with slight of Fuji x oc…

happy birthday to meeeeee!!! XD

also to kojirou saeki... happy birthday!!!!!

Pls review this one-shot…

ONEGAI…..

--logging out--


End file.
